tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 4
Sign Ups (Closed) All Stars #Sierra-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Lucky] #Zoey-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Lucky] #Courtney-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake Megido] #Justin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes Holden] #Duncan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes Holden] #Dave-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TrentFan] #Noah-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX SolarEclipse] #Max-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #Ella-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Total_Drama_Yoshi Total Drama Yoshi] #Lindsay-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Loenev] #Bridgette-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Loenev] #Heather-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:LWashingtonn LWashingtonn] #Izzy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:LWashingtonn LWashingtonn] #Amy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn DerpyandDawn] #B-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #Harold-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #Leshawna-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #Shawn-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 BlazeHead 51] #Gwen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 BlazeHead 51] Underdogs #Dreyk-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake Megido] #Ruby-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #Izumi-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TrentFan] #Saionji-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX SolarEclipse] #Matthew-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Total_Drama_Yoshi Total Drama Yoshi] #Rosalina-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn DerpyandDawn] #Vins-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #Mack-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker511] #Tom-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker511] #Victoria-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #Giorgio-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:WeAllLikeOwen%26Dakota WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota] #Edwin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:WeAllLikeOwen%26Dakota WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota] #Rick-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:EnderEmerald46 EnderEmerald46] #Adock-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:EnderEmerald46 EnderEmerald46] #Mike(OC)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkullKidX SkullKidX] #Austin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkullKidX SkullKidX] #Katie-[[User:Zannabanna|Zannabanna]] #Sadie-[[User:Zannabanna|Zannabanna]] #Beth-[[User:Soundandimage|Sound]] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Bridgette and Lindsay Lindsay and Beth Conflicts Amy and Saionji Relationships Alliances Original Characters (Put Your OCs Here) Saionji.png|Saionji (I did not create this picture) MIKE1111.png|Mike hits puberty TRENT.png|Austin with the invisable arm Dreyk.png|Dreyk Zoe.jpg|Zoey's New Look - Deviantart Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: Down the Radioactive Road Pre Chat '''Chris: Welcome to TDASVU4. I'm your host Chris McLean coming to you from Pernicious Island! For those who don't know "pernicious" means hurtful, deadly or fatal *winks* Let's welcome our first contestants!''' Rosalina : Omg I'm so glad to be here maybe since I'm not Cindy's minion I could be a prominent role this year Amy : Yeah uh huh and Ezekiel is going to mutate this season *rolls eyes* Justin: I'm so beuatful that you should just worship me Saionji: One... two... three... four, one... two... three... four... Mike: I think it's funny that I was dragged here... I was busy at some other camp. Whatever I'm going to win here anyways. Austin: *Sits on a rock and doesn't blink* Noah: Why am I back here? Saionji: *grinning* One... two... three... four... Dreyk: Aaand I signed-up for a show full of weirdos. Noah: *looks at Saionji* What on Earth is she doing...? Rosalina : He seems to be well....I don't know (CONF) I'm so glad this year this is no longer the year of Cindy but the Decade of Rosalina!!!!! Saionji: *giggling, while continuing her counting to four in the distance* Izumi: Hey everyone! :D Dave: Why am I here again...? Dreyk: Is she okay...or...? Noah: What are you doing? *looks at Saionji, noticing a bunch of squashed ants* Rosalina : Hey! I was going to use those ants to study Saionji: Hehe, if you squash them right, you can hear this satisfying popping sound! Austin: Look I don't have a arm! *Waves with his invisible arm and grabs Saionji by the shirt with invisible arm* See? Saionji: *ignoring him, while squishing more ants* Austin: *Smacks her with invisible arm* Mike: What the heck, my IQ is dropping. Saionji: Big broooo, get this low life creep away from me! *clings into Mike's arm* Mike: OW! You have sharp nails *Picks up stick* Austin... *Throws stick* Go get it Austin: *runs after stick* Rosalina : (CONF) I hope this decade doesn't evolve another Cindy if one person says!- Amy : I deserve to win none of you do Austin: *Chucks the drool covered stick at Amy's face* Amy : I'm not a little girl idiot! *Snaps it and shove it down Austin's mouth* Austin: (CONF) *Coughs out stick* Okay so maybe this plan was slightly underestimated, for those of you out there who think I'm the new zeke, forget it, this is all an act! Yes these fools have no idea what's coming, once I gain their trust with my "innocence" I'll strike! *Coughs* AHHH SPLINTERS! '''Chris: So how's everyone doing here on Pernicious Island?''' Saionij: *tugs at Mike* Bro, is Austin one of those guys who is a nobody who no one likes and lives in mother and father's basement? :( Noah: Just perfect... Mike: You tell me, I think he went to my school... he wasent the most popular person... Austin: *Hisses at Chris* Dave: It's just...horrible... Izumi: It's fine! Well, not really... Rosalina : it's good I maybe can make a book of information about this island if I stay for a while! Saionji: I really wouldn't want to talk to you again, Bro. You're a loser. '''Chris: You guys don't know what pernicious means right? *laughs nervously*''' Mike: *Yanks Saionji to the side* Look friend, You've got half the mind to insult me, but you listen here, your going to wish you hadn't! Now why don't you continue squashing these insects while I get to planning you're elimination Saionji: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *sobbing, and sniffles* Big bro Mike is being mean! D: Mike: *To Austin* Sic her Austin: *A sneer goes over his face as he chases Saionji* Noah: *walking around, looking at his book, and gets in the way and is tackled by Austin* What the heck! Saionji: *giggling, and wipes the tears away* You sure do know how to make me laugh, big bro, despite how much of an idiot you are! *giggling* You actually fell for these tears? You're gullible as well as worthless? :) Rosalina : Of course I know what Pernicious is it's to cause Harm or Death duh I don't read dictionaries for nothing Mike: *face turns red* (CONF) This girl has no idea what's coming to her, I have much experience with a show like this.... wait... I've never been on a show like this.... ever.... haha... *Gasps* Yeah just explain it youngster *Gasps* QUIET! I mean... haha... I'm really great actor... (NON CONF) Alright how about this... first one to turn Austin smart is more powerful? Saionji: ^^ No point, you're not as noble as I am! Mike: What does nobility have to do with this you... you... *Steam comes out of ears* (CONF) Yup, it's on! Saionji: Sorry, big bro! I don't associate with idiots! :) Mike: *walks away and punches a tree. gasps* Ow Ow You young whippersnapper! *Gasps* STAY IN LINE! Or else you're done! Saionji: *follows Mike to a tree, and notices a butterfly* Uwaah! It's so pretty and cute! Can you catch it for me, Big Broooo? Duncan: I see you noah. *jumps on Noah and starts beating him up* Noah: Argh! So... sterotypical! Help! Mike: *Gasps* NOT A PROBLEM FOR STVLANA! *Jumps off the tree, flips and catches the butterfly* *Gasps* ZIP IT! Uhhh *hands butterfly to Saionji* here.... Saionji: Thanks! ^^ Uwaah, it's so... *smacks her hands together, crushing it* Hehehe! :D That's better, now! Mike: (CONF) This girl has MPD or something.... wait.... Saionji: You're such a loser, big bro! *walks off* Mike: *Chuckles* So I'm the loser... I'll show you a loser... *gasps* NO! WERE NOT DOING THIS STAY IN THERE AND DON'T COME OUT. Rosalina : Ok this plant looks so sma-*It grows big instantly and the impact sends the super sexy Rosalina flying* AAAAHHHH Izumi: *pops up from Mike's shadow* Hey! Mike: OH MY GOSH *Turns around* Don't do that! (CONF) All these people are after me! Izumi: Um, sorry? You should really be braver than that. Anyway, I have a habit of lurking in the shadows so don't mind me! :) Rosalina : Uhh I hate dirt I'm going to read Twilight >~> Mike: BRAVER?? BRAVER??? You're going to talk to me about being BRAVER! OKAY THATS IT!!! *Cuts Izumi..... a slice of cake* Izumi: Uh...what? Men creep me out sometimes. *sighs and passes on the cake* Rosalina : Chris are we going to announce the team's soon? '''Chris: Team 1 is Amy, Bridgette, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Harold, Heather, Shawn and Zoey who will be known as the Radioactive Rabbits. Team 2 is B, Ella, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Max, Noah and Sierra who will be known as the Toxic Turtles. Team 3 is Adock, Dreyk, Edwin, Izumi, Katie, Mack, Mike, Rosalina and Saionji who will be known as the Mutant Monkeys. Team 4 is Austin, Beth, Giorgio, Matthew, Rick, Ruby, Sadie, Tom, Victoria and Vins who will be known as the Poisonous Penguins. These are your teams so start strategizing and what not.''' Saionji: Uwaah, I'm with sucky big bro! :D Rosalina : Well this is pretty satisfying teams! I can't wait till the challenge my team looks like wonderful people Dave: I don't really care. Go team? Noah: *rolls eyes* Oh god, another season of this junk. Amy : Your doing it wrong Dave it's "GO AMY" Noah: Sure... Saionji: I don't know who would ever cheer on such an oxygen waster named Amy! She should be exiled from life, that ugly b****! :3 Amy : Go **** yourself you wannabe why don't you shove your chopsticks up your nose Saionji: *stomps foot, and begins to sniffle* N-no I'm not, you pig lookalike! Go die! :( Amy : Go hang out with your team with your monkey business no wonder your the monkey's Dave: Hmm. Nice one, I guess. Amy : Listen deer what you need to do is go to your mommy and ask her what a brain is and maybe you will understand I know your mommy doesn't care but you could try Saionji: *sniffling* Don't talk to me! You're not noble, you're a nobody and a weakling! Soon, you'll be my slave and it's all you'll ever be! Amy : Awwww that is adorable but get away from me stupid little rat or I will personally kill you and make sure all of your dreams won't happen :D What now B***th here's a lesson you otta learn don't f*** with people you can't beat now scram you little B***th Saionji: T-they aren't dreams, you don't know me... Uwaah! Whaaa! *tugs at Izumi* She... that w**** was mean to me! D: Izumi: What? Did you want me to deal with it or something? Amy : You know there's a lesson in all this DON'T F*** WITH PEOPLE YOU CAN'T BEAT NOW SCRAM B***CH Saionji: You're ugly and stupid, and there's no important reason for you to even be alive! Get her, Izumi, you idiot! Izumi: Excuse me, but you shouldn't call the person helping you an idiot! They'll just end up not helping, like I'm about to. Saionji: Please, sis! *sniffeling* Izumi: Alright, fine...*walks up to Amy* You should really mess with people your own height, over Saionji! What satisfaction would you even gain...? Saionji: Amy is such an idiot, she thought these tears were real! *wipes* (CONF) They were fake, and obviously Amy, who is a failure at life and a freak, would believe so! Someone that stupid shouldn't even be on this planet... Lindsay: Percinious, sounds as a disease Bridgette: Nice to be back.. Beth: Hi Bridgette I haven't seen you in a long time! Leshawna: le SHAWNA IN DA Building! Zoey: Hi, everyone! I'm back! Beth, that shirt is beautiful! (CONF) NOT! My new strategy is to "like" everyone... I feel it this time... I really do! Sierra: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! IM HERE! (CONF) THIS IS MY FOURTH SEASON ON TDASVU4 AND I STILL GET CHILLS EVERY TIME I GET HERE! Harold: Gosh! It's so cold here! Victoria: Just like Chicago. Heather: *pushes everyone away* I'm back. (CONF) All seasons i'm in the final 10. But then i quit or elimination. For now i will play this hard. And nobody can win from me (END CONF) Izzy: Freakin' Awesome! Beth: Hi Heather!! Heather: Beth ... *gives a fake smile* (CONF) Person #1 that need to be eliminated (END CONF) How are you. '''Chris: Actually Harold it can't be cold here because there's a lot of tox-err never mind.''' Heather: So Chris, big plans with this season? Horror zombies that kill us, lava mountains or maybe superhero's? '''Chris: All in good time Heather''' Beth: I'm great!! (CONF) I am so happy I'm back, I hope I make it far. further than that Courtney awefull c**t she is. She bring the mean me out! (END CONF) Mack: *hides from everyone* :( (CONF) I was in last season, everyone hates me, and a fan thinks I am insane... for some reason... but if Jordan and Daniel are back then I am out, they hate me :( Mike: And I'm on the same team as little miss spoiled over here (CONF) I bet Chris did that on purpose! Austin: *Climbs a tree* Lindsay: Hannah! *walks to Heather and huggs her* Mack: *was hiding in the tree* ... *hides behind leaves* rustle rustle, wind blowing, rustle rustle Tom: Hello, everyone! But, did you say the challenge starts at 7pm EST Austin: *Shoves Mack out of the tree* Haha! Tag! You're it! Mack: *falls out tree* AHHHH! *falls on Lindsay* D: OH NOES! EVERYONE GONNA HATE MEH NOW! Shawn: i don't hate you Mack!, although i don't know how long it will last. Gwen: (CONF) well, i'm suprised i've come back for another season, i'm glad Lightning isn't here, this contest will really be a lot calmer now. Lindsay: Oh .. my .. gosh! I found 5 dollar here! Yay! *huggs Mack and walks to Gwen* Hi Gwen, i love your haircut! Mack: *gets up* :D (CONF) I THOUGHT EVERYONE WOULD HATE ME FROM LAST SEASON! And I already have a possible friend! :D Tom: Hi Bridgette! HI LINDSAY! HI AUSTIN! HI CHRIS! :3 Beth: EEEE LINDSAY!!! *gives her a hug* Lindsay: Hi there. *smiles to Tom and see's Beth* BETHHH OH MY GOSH MY B.F.F ! *huggs* Bridgette: Hey. (CONF) Good, i need to focus on this season i really wanna win again. Tom: Great Lindsay! :D Gwen: that's the first time anyone who isn't a goth has complimented my hair, i guess except for mom. Mack: Don't Worry Gwen, your hair ain't bad! :D Bridgette: You can see it's different, isn't it. But i like it, Gwen. Challenge 1 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 3/7/14 at 7pm EST''' Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=